This invention relates in general to coke treating devices and in particular to a new and useful dry coke cooler in which the cooling walls of the cooler are supported on hollow beams which are cooled by the cooling gases.
A plant of this kind is described in the German periodical "Technische Mitteilungen", (Technical Reports) vol. 75, No. 9 1982, pages 434 to 439. FIGS. 2 on page 435 of the publication shows that the cooling walls are supported on a beam which extends transversely to the cooling walls and is fixed to the outer walls of the cooling chamber. In view of the large size of the cooling chamber, and their regularly wide span, these beams must be amply dimensioned. In addition, experience has shown that minimizing the cooling gas amount easily raises the temperature of these beams to levels endangering the strength of the beams.
Further known again from FIG. 2 on page 435 of the above reference, are tipping dischargers by means of which cooled coke is removed in metered amounts at the bottom of the cooling space. These dischargers are about 3 meters long and are actuated by hydraulic cylinders mounted outside the cooling space, and they extend over half the length of the space. Intermediate the dischargers, an inspection passage is provided for maintaining and repairing the discharger bearings. This passage requires relatively much space and the cooled coke must flow therearound, which may cause distribution problems.